Season of Love
by Scatterheart
Summary: Obi-wan/Amidala. It's one of those rare, beautiful Autumn days, and Amidala and Obi-wan enjoy a walk in the gardens.


I get this complaint from my friend that I am writing too many depressing stories

Rating:         G

Summary: Amidala and Obi-wan take a walk in the gardens on an especially beautiful Autumn day. Inspired by the song, Lazy Days, by Robbie Williams.

Note: I get this complaint from my friend that I am writing too many depressing stories. But I like depressing stories!! (?) Okay, okay, here's a happy, hopeful fanfic for all you people who like warm and fuzzy things. I mean… Obi-wan and Amidala are _supposed_ to be tragic characters… but… okay, just read and review.

Disclaimer: They are mine. Ha! Right.

A long time ago in a galaxy far, far away…

Season of Love

By Scatterheat, a.k.a. 2shy

          She wished someone were here with her in the warm daylight. How often do you see weather like this? she wondered. It was well into First Autumn, yet today, out from the usual gray sky streamed a ray of light. The flame colored leaves of the trees that were dulled by the rain clouds burned with an amorous glow. 

Beautiful. 

It was a day of joy, of peace, of love, in her garden of dreams. There was no place she'd rather be.

"Hello."

The soft male voice startled her, and she turned to the source of it. From behind the rose bushes, a familiar figure strode tranquilly toward her, smiling. He was Obi-wan Kenobi, Jedi Knight. More precisely, Jedi _Master_, for she remembered he had recently gained status in the Jedi Council before arriving on Naboo.

"Obi-wan," she said, "it's good to see you."

He took her hand in his, and pressed his lips to her palm in the traditional Nubian gesture. His blue eyes looked violet in the sunshine. "You long for company," he noted conversationally. "Do you want to talk?"

She marveled at the way the Jedi, especially _this_ Jedi, knew her thoughts, and knew how to brighten her life. It was not the first time he had cheered her up on stress filled evenings, or given her company when she was alone. Despite the fact he was always gone on trips for the Galactic Senate, she treasured every single hour he was here with her. He was the best companion she had ever known. 

"I'd love to talk, Obi-wan. It's so beautiful today. The sky is almost red."

"Yes, like a fire," he agreed. "Sometimes it looks like this on Dagobah, and the natives there call it 'Bosch'chawa'. Season of Love." He picked a nearby rose, and began taking of its thorns. "But their dense forests dampens the glow quite a lot." He put the rose in her hair.

She started to feel warm, but it came from inside her, and gathered snugly near her heart. Season of Love, she thought. How fitting, because it certainly feels like it. "Tell me more about your travels."

"I tell you every day!" he exclaimed, feigning incredulity. "You haven't heard enough?"

"Not at all, Obi-wan," she said. She took his hand, and began to lead him onto the worn dirt path through the gardens. They had done this many times before, but it suddenly felt so new to her. Everything in Bosch'chawa, as he called it, seemed different, enlightened. "Tell me about… where you've gone during the past two months."

He shrugged. "I've been at the Senate. Chancellor Palpatine and I are hoping to work out a negotiation with the Alderaan system about the new Jedi training facilities."

"Politics, Obi-wan?" She sighed softly, a bit sadly. "We've had enough politics for our lifetime. There has to be something new you did."

"Not a whit. What about you?"

She had to shake her head. "It was the same busy routine." She was a queen, and with that title came certain obligations. Like working for most of the year, and taking care of her people. There were only rare days when she could rest. Thankfully, today was one of them. "You know," she said, changing the topic. "I'd love to travel with you someday. Go to the stars. Keep you company."

"I'd be delighted," he agreed. They had reached a small pond nestled in the heart of the garden. He plopped down on a stone bench, gesturing to her. "Where would you want to go?"

"Hmm. The moons of Endor. Yavin."

"Hoth."

She giggled and sat beside him. He smelled faintly of the soap he used, and of his own musky scent. She leaned her head on his shoulder. 

Then they talked and talked, about the far off planets and stars and solar systems, and other galaxies, and what they must be like. He told her about the spectacular fishes on Chad, the endless Trandoshan jungles, even the Meteor Resort he had once traveled to. He was a natural wanderer, he said, but possibly, one day, settle down somewhere and see what that was like. 

"Who knows? I'm not… so committed to one place," he confessed.

"You'll never know your future. Maybe you will be."

"Yes, if the situation compels it. I might even be stuck on Tattooine for the rest of my life as a little hermit!"

And they were laughing, uncontrollably, watching the red sky dance with pink clouds, and the sun slowly gliding below the hills. His eyes were on fire with the radiance of the Bosch'chawa.

She suddenly wanted to kiss him, so without any other thought, she leaned over, took his face in her hands, and pressed their mouths together. He had such soft, yet firm lips that filled every promise within her, and smoothed away every worry. 

I could grow used to this, she thought distantly. Marry him. Have children. She wondered why she hadn't realized this earlier. They kissed for a minute, two, they lost track of all time, but finally, they pulled away, gasping for air.

"Your Highness," he said. He was blushing but smiling. "It's getting late."

"But that's all right, Obi-wan," she corrected him. Her heart pounded triple speed against her chest, soaring in exhilaration. "We have a whole lifetime ahead of us."

"How so?"

"Why, you might even settle down with me and become the powerful King Obi-wan Kenobi of Naboo!"

"That's a thought!" He rose from the bench. "We'll see what happens tomorrow then, love. You have to meet me here."

"I will," she said to him, watching him walk back to the Palace. He turned around and gave her a radiating smile. 

"Good night, love!"

"Obi-wan, think about it!" she called to him before he disappeared out of view.

She leaned back on the bench and laughed to the darkening sky. The Bosch'chawa was drawing to a close, but tomorrow was going to be a brand new day. Who knows what will happen? After all, he had called her 'love'. 

As she closed her eyes and smelled the sweet fragrance of the rose he had given her, she was sure the Season of Love was just beginning.

_ _

It can happen any season 

_We don't need any reason_

_To sit around and wait_

_The world can change in a second so_

_I find the sunlight beckons me_

_To open up the gate_

_And dream and dream_

_Then we can have a jolly good time _~ Robbie Williams

Finis.

See? It wasn't depressing. I'm sure all you happy romance buffs are pleased. 

Finished 5:25 PM, April 18, 2001. 

Review!!


End file.
